


Hottie with a Body: the Drabbles

by browsonfleek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Meetings, Fluffy, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:45:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9643130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/browsonfleek/pseuds/browsonfleek
Summary: Just some short drabbles of Darcy/Bucky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting in ages. Just had to start writing Bucky/Darcy. Dipping my toes in the water with some drabbles. Any suggestions or ideas, let me know!

Darcy Lewis was a smart girl. She maybe came off as brash, uneducated, and loud – maybe just a smidge. But to anyone who had the pleasure of knowing her, knew she had brains. She had finally (FINALLY) gotten her Poli Sci degree after transferring from Culver to Oxford to NYU. Darcy Lewis was manager of public relations for the Avengers. She went to bat for her little babies on the regular, making sure the adoring public stayed adoring.

For a smart girl, Darcy Lewis was having a hard time making words travel from her brain to her mouth. Her short-circuited brain. Herr jaw had dropped open with an audible pop and was hanging open slightly. Her body kicked into gear long before she was aware of even moving. Eyes wide, mouth still open, she shuffled backwards and banged into the gym doors behind her. Letting out a strangled squeak, the occupants of the gym cut their focus to the noise.

“Hey, Stevie, who’s the dame?” the dark haired, blue eyed _hottie_ with a ( _half naked, glisteny, muscled af_ ) _body_ leered in her direction.

Darcy felt the flush creep up her neck as his – Bucky’s – eyes gave her a long once over. Steve coughed and caught Darcy’s eye causing her to snap her mouth shut. “Bucky, this is Darcy Lewis. She looks after PR for the Avengers.”

“Also included in my job description is Scientist Wrangling, Social Media Queen, and Geriatric Handler. The latter is why I’m here,” she snarked, leering right back at Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. “Stark needs you both in his lab. Something or other about the arm. Figured I’d see if either of you needed wheelchair assistance in your old age. But,” she gestured at Bucky, head to toe, “I can see you’re in peak physical shape. So I’ll just be on my way.”

Darcy made her exit to the sounds of the fossils laughing and a wide grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Darce, hey. Um, so there’s a bit of a problem…” Steve trailed off, sounding like he did not want to be making this phone call.
> 
> “Is he okay?” She immediately straightened, grabbed her clutch and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something something for Valentine's Day.

[[Darcy]](https://www.polyvore.com/vday_date/set?id=216503403) [[Bucky]](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=216506428)

 

Darcy sat at her vanity, drawing a thick stripe of black liner along her eyelid, finishing it with a small flick of her wrist. Finishing her eyes with mascara, she moved on to the last step: lips. Darcy grabbed her favourite sultry red shade and painted her lips. Blowing herself a kiss in the mirror, she moved on to her closet. Once dressed, she gave herself a onceover in the giant mirror that covered one side of her walk in closet.

 

“Darcy Lewis, you’re a fox,” She whistled to herself. Darcy slipped her feet into her skyhigh Louboutins ( _Thank you, Pepper!_ ) and strutted out to the kitchen of her apartment in the tower.

 

Humming to herself and practicing her dance moves in her heels, Darcy poured herself a small glass of wine to calm her nerves. Her phone blared Star Spangled Man from inside her clutch and she started at the noise.

 

“Hey Cap, what can I do for you?” She answered, sipping from her glass.

 

“Darce, hey. Um, so there’s a bit of a problem…” Steve trailed off, sounding like he did not want to be making this phone call.

 

“Is he okay?” She immediately straightened, grabbed her clutch and headed for the door. Steve hesitated. “Steve, where is he? What’s going on?”

 

“Tony was cracking jokes earlier, you know, just being Tony, and Bucky freaked. FRIDAY says he’s on the roof still. I've tried to get him to come back in and tried to calm him down. Tony even apologized, Darce. I mean, it’s _Tony_. I really didn’t want you to worry but your date was supposed to be in…” Steve paused, probably checking his watch, “10 minutes. I’m sorry, Darcy. But maybe you’ll be able to get through to him,” Steve finished explaining.

 

Darcy was in the elevator, punching the button for roof access. “Thanks, Steve. I’ll figure it out. Happy Valentine’s Day,” She hung up the phone, worrying her full, red lip between her teeth.

 

Bucky had made so much progress in the past 2 years. After everything that had happened between Steve, Bucky and Tony, Darcy was surprised when Steve had appeared in the tower about 3 months later. After further investigation, she found out that cryo!Bucky had been moved from Wakanda to the tower. Steve wouldn’t give her the full details on how him and Tony came to an agreement, but she was glad they were back. And maybe, just maybe, she’d get to meet the famous Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes after years of lusting over the pictures in her high school history books. That lusting intensified when she actually met the man.

 

He wasn’t what she was expecting – cocky, smug, and a total ladykiller – but she fell for his small smiles and his unyielding loyalty. She knew she was gone on him when he finally stopped flinching at every graze of her fingers against his arms, face, back, and started to reciprocate the light touches. He’d pass by her and press the palm of his hand against her back, he’d play with her hair when she leaned her head on his shoulder, he’d even lay his head in her lap and doze while she watched movies.

 

Darcy had even gone on a few dates with guys who worked in the tower. Men that Tasha had set her up with, or Jane had, even Pepper had set her up with someone. But she knew it would always come back to Bucky. There was only one thing: she didn’t want to rush him. She _couldn’t_ rush him, couldn’t take away his choice by making a move herself. Darcy respected him and his decisions. So she played the dutiful friend, giving him the physical affection he craved but not pushing him any further than that.

 

Out of nowhere (Darcy eventually discovered Steve had told Bucky to man up), Bucky had made a move. He just walked – stalked – up to her in the kitchen, wrapped his metal hand around her neck, flesh hand around her waist, and pulled her face to his in the most searing, knee-weakening, earth shaking kiss she’d ever had in her life. And that was that.

 

He’d still had a long way to go, but Darcy and Steve – the whole team really – had done everything to help him get better. Fast forward a year, to Darcy shifting her weight from foot to foot, anxiously waiting for the elevator doors to ding open. It had been a while since Bucky had run off and shut down like this, so it made her nervous, wondering who she’d find on the roof: James or the Asset.

 

She stepped out onto the roof, a chill immediately going through her. “James?” She called, wrapping her arms around herself. She headed towards the sound of music playing to her right. “Buck? Are you alright?” She called again, as she rounded the corner of the elevator bank.

 

She stopped mid-stride, eyes going wide. Before her was James, looking panty-droppingly amazing in a simple black, fitted suit and black shirt. The top two buttons of his shirt were undone, baring golden, smooth skin. Darcy may have drooled a little bit. Then she caught his eyes. His eyes were devouring her, drinking her in, pupils blown wide. There were lights strung around a gazebo (how the hell did a gazebo get up here?!), a table for two set in the centre. All around, there were flowers upon flowers. Not just roses, but lilies, and gardenias, and orchids, and others she couldn’t even name. There was a small string quartet playing off to the side, just barely enough light for them to read their music.

 

“James,” Darcy breathed, heart stuttering in her chest as his eyes flared at her use of his real name. “What is this? I thought something was wrong.”

 

He gave her a small smile, hand rubbing the back of his neck. “Surprise,” He said quietly as he walked towards her. Bucky took her hand, leading her back to the table. “Darcy, you look beautiful,” He said quietly, taking her clutch and laying in on the table.

 

“You’re okay?” She asked, pressing the palm of her free hand against his cheek. His eyes closed as he leaned in to her touch, nodding his head. “Next time I see Steve, I’m going to smack him. He scared the bejeezus out of me.”

 

Bucky laughed, “I’m sorry, but I asked him to get you up here without ruining the surprise. Happy Valentine’s Day, doll. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I love you.”

 

“Love you too, Buck. Now give me a big ol smooch to tide me over until I can get you out of that suit, Soldier.” Bucky grinned and pulled her face to his, the kiss promising the things he’d do to her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any feedback would be appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
